Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures
:"Without this department, our world and their world and the Muggle world would all collide." :— On the Department The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, level 4 of the Ministry of Magic and presumably founded around 1750, is responsible for the care, protection and concealment of all magical creatures throughout the British isles. Whether it is a dragon reservation, or a grindylow habitat, a haunted dwelling or even territory owned by Centaurs, the department oversees it all. It is the second largest department in the Ministry of Magic, and requires the collaboration of other departments, such as the Magical Law Enforcement, where Aurors and Hit Wizards may be required to help with territory patrols or the capture of missing dragons, or the Wizengamot for new legislation to make easier their work. Obliviators also work closely with them, from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, should the Statue of Secrecy be breached. The Department is separated into three major categories, each with their own sub divisions; the categories are Being, Beast and Spirit. A singular witch or wizard heads all of them. Current Leader: The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is lead by Queenie Veronique Le Roux. Roles & Duties: Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures: Beast Division: Dedicated to the 'Beast' classification, those witch or wizards in this department spend their time providing aid to, and concealing the visibility of any creature that lacks the intelligence required to understand and abide by the Ministry of Magic's laws or way of life. Since this division covers a variety of highly aggressive creatures, it is thought as the most dangerous office of the three. There are seven sub-divisions within it: *''Centaur Liaison Office'' *''Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures'' *''Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau'' *''Ghoul Task Force'' *''Troll Patrol'' *''Werewolf Capture Unit'' *''Werewolf Registry'' Being Division: Dedicated to the 'Being' classification, those witch or wizards in this department spend their time providing aid to, and concealing the visibility of any creature that possess intelligence broad enough to allow them the scope of understanding required when abiding by, and contributing to, the Ministry of Magic's laws and way of life. Although there is lesser physical dangers involved, a particular attention to detail is required when dealing with the various different Being's in this category, as well as being mentally able to deal with the criticism often received directly from those who are affected by the decisions this division takes, as well as by the general public - particularly when it comes to Vampires and Centaurs, the latter of which having, for example, refused Being status. There are three sub-divisions within it: *''Goblin Liaison Office'' *''Office for House-Elf Relocation'' *''Werewolf Support Services'' Spirit Division: Dedicated to the 'Spirit' classification, those witch or wizards in this department spend their time providing aid to, and concealing the visibility of any spirit, benevolent or malevolent. Typically, this can cover Ghosts, Banshee's and Boggarts, and a number of other spectral manifestations that place the magical world at risk of exposure. This division is usually summoned in cases such as when famous haunts attract too much attention from the muggle world, banshee's or Poltergeists become too vengeful or powerful or to provide protection during ghost seminars or death day parties. There are no sub-divisions within it. Behind the Scenes *''Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures ''can be found in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net